russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Fuerte
Anna Fuerte is a 2019 Philippine family drama television series directed by Theodore Boborol and Charliebebs Gohetia, starring Nicole Ababa in her first leading role, together with Dino Guevarra, Ynna Asistio, Kazel Kinouchi, Hero Angeles and Matt Evans. The series premiered on RPN's Primetime Talaga evening block and worldwide on RPN USA on June 24, 2019, replacing Julie Lala. A radio version of the series aired weekdays on DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 and its cable and digital TV version DZKB Radyo Ronda TV, with 12 RPN-Radyo Ronda provincial stations nationwide. Plot Anna Fuerte (Nicole Ababa), the long lost daughter of couple Jenine (Ynna Asistio) and Lorenzo (Hero Angeles), stolen by Lorenzo's vengeful ex-girlfriend Dianne (Kazel Kinouchi) and her lover Ruben (Matt Evans). Anna Fuerte, however, ended up under the care of Gardo (Dino Guevarra), a hardworking and responsible fisherman. Although deprived of a mother's love, Anna Fuerte grew up into a pious and good-hearted young girl with a love for cooking under Gardo's guidance and influence, who treated her like his real daughter. Despite this, Anna Fuerte still longed to have a complete family. In an unexpected turn out of events, Gardo meets Dianne, and out of Anna Fuerte's urgings, decided to marry her to give his daughter a mother. Unfortunately, just as Dianne's beginning to warm up on her new stepdaughter Anna Fuerte's real identity was revealed to her. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Nicole Ababa' (born in June 6, 2003) as Anna Fuerte Benedicto *'Dino Guevarra' as Gardo Palmera Querubin *'Ynna Asistio' as Jenine Ortega Querubin *'Kazel Kinouchi' as Dianne Celerez-Quino *'Hero Angeles' as Lorenzo Benedicto *'Matt Evans' as Ruben Quino 'Supporting Cast' *'Franz Dacanay' as Norman Villaflor *'Patricia Solizar' (born in April 6, 2003) as Kyline Mae C. Benedicto *'Julia Klarisse Base' as Ashley C. Quino *'Mike Escutin' as Joshua Gomez *'Gloria Sevilla' as Amparo Benedicto *'Malou de Guzman' as Carmela "Mel" Ramos *'Roi Vinzon' as Agustin "Gusting" Ramos *'Pinky Amador' as Tessie Ortega *'Johnny Revilla' as Conrad Ortega *'Andrew Patuasic' as Joshiro Bondoc *'LJ Reyes' as Shirley Valdez *'Kenneth Semira' as Chester *'Jhoas Sumatra' as Ricky Villanueva *'Ar Angel Aviles' as Maria Angelita "Angel" Umali *'Krystle Campos' as Cheska delos Santos *'Angel Enerio' as Yuri *'Marianne Interino' as Heather *'Alexia Dator' as Julia delos Santos *'Iwa Moto' as Pam *'Debbie Garcia' as Marga *'Cai Cortez' as Yaya Monica *'Alchris Galura' as Tom Arevano *'Alyssa Alano' as Cedrick Fructoso *'Mike Lloren' as Lito Lastimosa *'Mark Anthony Robrigado' as Braggy 'Guest Cast' *'Alida Moberg' as Martha *'Marky Lopez' as Baron Lesca *'Yutaka Yamakawa' as Rodel *'Marc Acueza' as Bryan Zaleta *'Leah Orosa' as Tina dela Rosa *'Shey Reyes' as Jinky *'Icko Gonzales' as Rodel *'Maricar Fernandez' as Ana Montesa 'Special Participation' *'Angelika Rama' as young Anna Fuerte Benedicto Episodes : Main article: List of Anna Fuerte episodes Production After the huge success of Missy starring Missy Quino and Julie Lala starring Angela Evangelista, RPN is set to produce another original soap opera Anna Fuerte, one of the abarkada Network's second quarter offerings for 2019, in line with the celebration of the network's 59th anniversary of Philippine broadcasting. 'Filming' Due to her schedule with acting and school, filming for the soap opera began in April 10, 2019, just 2 months before the soap opera's airing. Soundtrack *''Anna Fuerte'' (composer: Emil Pama) - Ataska Mercado *''Aking Hiling'' - 3rd Avenue Critics The director of the soap opera, Theodore Boborol, tagged Nicole Ababa as the next Andrea Brillantes based on her portrayal as Anna Fuerte. He stated: "She is really good. I think she will stay long in showbiz. She may be the next Andrea Brillantes", "I really like it. I told myself that this show would surely rate." Awards and nominations 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2019 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won References See also * RPN 9 celebrates 59th year with new shows * ‘Survivor: Island of the Idols’ Premieres September 26 on RPN 9 * List of programs broadcast by RPN External links *Anna Fuerte on Facebook Category:RPN Network shows Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts